Oh, Lord
by enigma77
Summary: Natalya Neidhart receives the news about her latest gimmick and she's not pleased, to say the least.


**A/N: I don't know, I'm bored, okay, no big deal. Also, this is kind of my way of saying, "I'm ready to come back into wrestling fanfiction so deal with my crappy, stupid one-shots." **

**But anyway, there is basically no real plot to this, I was just putting off homework.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. **

"I cannot believe this!" Nattie shouted, looking around the room. "To think, that man has the nerve..."

"What is it?" TJ asked her. He never liked it when she was in bad mood, and if there's anyone who can get especially crabby, it was his girlfriend. She had a fighting spirit in the wrestling ring and it often carried out into her personal life.

Nattie was stomping through the couple's Florida home. "This is ridiculous," she was saying. "Damn it, I am a Hart! My grandfather is a Hall of Famer. So is my uncle!" She paced back and forth. "Ugh!"

TJ tried again. "What happened?" If he was being honest, he did not exactly want to get involved in this but the last thing he needed was her getting on his case, saying he did not care about what happens with her.

"This...this...storyline! Haven't you heard about it? It's the dumbest thing that I have ever heard," she spat.

"Nat, I have no idea what you are talking about right now," TJ said. "What storyline?"

"For god's sake, I am probably the best wrestler they have. I am one of the Divas of Doom. Why would they do this to me? Do they not know who I am?"

"Nat..."

"I am not a twig, I am not a Barbie, I am a wrestler, damnit!"

"Nattie."

She was not listening. Instead, she was having a tirade in her head, most of which she was not keeping just in her mind. There was no filter at this point. She began tapping her fingers on the countertop in the kitchen. She was restless. "I have been busting my ass and this is what they do?" Now, she was pulling at her hair. "Do they have no respect? Do they think that I have no respect for myself?"

TJ tried getting her attention again but nothing was working. Nattie was acting like a loose cannon. She wasn't even being nice to her cat, Gismo.

"I don't get what makes this company think they can do something like this. I am a trained professional and they're going to make me look like a joke, TJ. A joke!"

She was walking in circles, talking in circles. At one point she even stepped on Gismo's tail and did not even notice his yelp.

"I was trained in the Dungeon!" Nattie practically screamed. "The first woman to graduate, might I add? The _first._ And I survived!"

"Natalie!"

"What?"

Walking over to her slowly, TJ stood right in front of Nattie and put his hands on his shoulders. "Okay, here's what we're going to do," he said. "We're going to take a seat right over there on the couch and you are going to calmly—"

"I am calm!"

"You are going to calmly explain to me what is going on. Okay?" He did not wait for an answer. He just grabbed her arm and led her to the couch, forcing her to sit. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "All right, tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

Nattie blinked a few times, surprised that she instantly felt at ease the moment TJ touched her. "Well," she began. "You know how Beth Phoenix and I are doing the whole Divas of Doom stuff, right?"

"Yeah, of course," replied TJ. He was always aware of what she was doing on TV. She was usually happy about it. That was why he was so concerned this time around. She didn't seem right.

"So we were doing that and everything was going good…I thought so anyway. I mean, I guess I was wrong but…but…"

TJ looked at her and he saw that she was close to tears. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Hey, Nattie," he said softly. "Whatever is going on, you can tell me. You know that, right? I don't want to see you sad."

Nattie sniffed. "Right. I know." She leaned her head on him before continuing. "Anyway, I thought things were good. But then I just got a call, telling me that my gimmick was changing and, oh, god, TJ, it's the worst!"

He still was not really getting an answer so it was hard for TJ to be very comforting. "Nattie, I'm sorry but you have to tell me what's going on. I don't understand." He furrowed his brow as if to prove his statement.

"I…I can't even explain how horrible it is," she whispered. "It's just so bad."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," said TJ, trying to cheer her up. He was being serious at the same time. He grew up seeing the WWE put out some pretty awful gimmicks. Just thinking about the Bastian Booger made him want to throw up.

"It is."

"Nat, seriously, you're killing me here," he told her. "What is it?"

Nattie was trying to figure out how to explain this. She had never felt so humiliated and nothing had even happened yet. "They…they want me to challenge Aksana to a match…"

"Okay," TJ said. "That doesn't sound so awful. What, do they want you to lose to her? 'Cause even that wouldn't be _terrible._ I mean, we all gotta pay our dues and all that, eh?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" she shouted.

"All right, all right, calm down, breathe, breathe," TJ told her. "Then what's so bad."

Doing as TJ said, Nattie took a few deep breaths. "After I challenge Aksana, they're going to…" She was finishing her sentence but she was saying it so low that TJ was unable to hear.

"Nat, babe, you're mumbling. You gotta speak a bit more clearly. I don't know what you're saying."

"I said they're going to make me fart!"

If TJ had been drinking something, he would have spit it out all over the place. "What? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know!" Nattie exclaimed. "They told me that it'd be a good way for me to get over. They want the fans to like me."

"So they're giving you a gimmick where you fart? That doesn't even make sense."

"Tell me about it," said Nattie. "What I heard was that doing this was funny and if there's anything WWE fans love, it's comedy."

"But it's farting." Then TJ realized it. "Oh, right. There are so many little kids watching…They would go right for that type of garbage. 'Oh, look, Natalya Neidhart is farting, ha-ha-ha.' Juveniles. They'd go right for that, wouldn't they? So immature."

"But why me, TJ?" whined Nattie. "Why me? Why can't it be Eve or Kelly or Alicia or _anyone else_?"

TJ shrugged. "They want you to get over. Eventually the little kids are going to fall in love with the lady who's farting all the time…Either that or they're going to go for sympathy. People are going to feel bad for you if you keep, um, doing that."

"But…but I already have fans!" Nattie insisted. She had all those Twitter followers. That had to count for something.

"Nattie," TJ said. "That might be because of Gismo."

"Shut up."

**Ugh, wow, I don't even know what this is but yeah…That was dumb, yes? Yes. Tell me how dumb in a review! xD**


End file.
